leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vel'Koz/History
Previous Lore 1st= "Only by is truth revealed." - A tentacled horror of the Void, Vel'Koz explores Runeterra with singular purpose: to absorb all knowledge. With his unceasing gaze, Vel'Koz fires disintegrating that obliterate and all in his path, feeding him vast quantities of information. None know why he requires such material, though some speculate he seeks to understand Runeterra in order to hasten its ruin. ;Instrument of Destruction I pass into the sudden glare. Blink. Blink, blink, blink. My eyes adjust and evaluate the landscape before me. There's a scurrying. I look down to find a small, white creature standing on its hind legs, sniffing at my body. It intrigues me. What use are you? I analyze the creature. A flash of hot magenta light, a dust pile where it was quivering. Mammalian... nocturnal... impeccable hearing. Incredibly weak. Yet they breed so prodigiously. "Hmm" I mutter to myself. Hopefully there will be more complex things to be found; those fascinate me. and : this is my purpose. The others who travel with me are primitive: kill and eat, kill and eat. I need to gather all available information - harvest any valuable resources. Eventually, we come upon a destroyed city, save for one pristine tower. It appears to be protected - or intentionally left standing. I deconstruct the composition of the ruins. My analysis suggests this habitat was a place of great magic; I'm not surprised it was a target of such destruction. There is something compelling about the tower. While the others are off scavenging, I enter the citadel. Cryptic instruments are strewn about. I examine one. Another flash of hot magenta light, another dust pile. Fascinating: a tool to alter their concept of time. Strange. Unprecedented. From the state of the tower, it seems the departed only recently. The artifacts left behind have existed in more than one time and place. Some are more complex than others; all are more impressive than anything I have seen on this plane. Clearly, the owner knows things I have not encountered in any of my travels. I require such knowledge. Leaving the tower, I find the others closing in on the entrance, ready to destroy it as they have destroyed everything else we have met. They will only get in the way of my goal. There are some things the Void should not consume indiscriminately. Without warning, I lash out a tentacle, its tip glowing white hot. Lightning arcs through the first creature, knocking it back. Its screams fade as I extend all three limbs, energy crackling between them, scorching the air where the streams meet. The other two run; they know what's coming. Must they always flee? I open my eye wide and unleash a of energy, following the escaping creatures. They are instantly reduced to ash. "Hmm. Void-native melting point is inconsistent" I note. But that is of no consequence. The hunger inside me grows. I am ravenous. Insatiable, as never before. I have glimpsed the ultimate knowledge. And I will have it. Previous Abilities Vel'Koz's basic attacks don't use projectiles and refresh Organic Deconstruction's stack duration on-hit. |description2 = Vel'Koz applies a Organic Deconstruction stack on enemies every time he hits them with an ability (up to 3 times) |description3 = The third stack consumes them all to deal bonus true damage. |static = |Per-target (begins after the stacks are consumed)}} |targeting = Organic Deconstruction is an on-spell effect with a debuff component. |damagetype = true |spelleffects = single }} Vel'Koz fires an energy bolt in the target direction (stops at the first enemy hit) dealing magic damage and by 70% for a few seconds (decays over the duration) After a seconds delay, and while the bolt is in the air, Vel'Koz can reactivate Plasma Fission. |icon2 = Plasma Fission 2.png |description2 = Vel'Koz splits the energy bolt in two, each firing in opposite directions perpendicular to the original bolt's trajectory as well as copying its effects. |description3 = The initial bolt splits automatically upon reaching maximum range or upon hitting an enemy unit. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 7 |range = | }} |targeting = Plasma Fission is a direction-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single, aoe |spelleffects-single = The primary bolt |spelleffects-aoe = Each secondary bolt |spellshield = will block the ability (will not prevent the bolt from splitting) |additional = * An enemy cannot be hit by multiple bolts (even after blocking one with a . * A short delay for Plasma Fission's reactivation (to prevent accidental detonations) forces the primary bolt to travel before it can be split. * If considering the primary and secondary bolts as a triangle's legs, and by using the , Plasma Fission would travel diagonally (hypotenuse on each side) }} Vel'Koz periodically stores a Void Rift charge (up to 2 at once) |description2 = Vel'Koz opens a rift to the Void through the ground in the target direction, dealing magic damage and leaving behind a trail. After seconds delay, the entire trail detonates, dealing magic damage to enemies standing on it. |leveling2 = % AP)}}| % AP)}}}} |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |range = 1050 |targeting = Void Rift is a direction-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block a single damage portion. |additional = * Each damage portion will apply an stack. * Void Rift uses a stock system (both charges cannot be active at the same time) * Vel'Koz can cast Void Rift while moving (not while attacking) }} Vel'Koz hurls a disruptive anomaly at the target location, dealing magic damage and enemies hit for . Enemies close to Vel'Koz at the time of impact are also slightly . |leveling = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |range = 850 |targeting = Tectonic Disruption is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Tectonic Disruption's is affected by and can be removed ( , , ) * Enemies are displaced in a direction relative to Vel'Koz's position when Tectonic Disruption is cast (not when it detonates) * Tectonic Disruption always lands after seconds|Estimated}} (regardless of Vel'Koz's distance from the target area) }} Vel'Koz channels for seconds and projects an energy beam in the target direction (trajectory updates itself over the duration to face the cursor) Moving or reactivating Life Form Disintegration Ray immediately ends its effects. |description2 = Enemies caught in the beam's wake are dealt magic damage every seconds, are applied every seconds (up to 3 stacks), and are by 20% for 1 second. |leveling2 = | }} |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |range = 1550 |targeting = Life Form Disintegration is a direction-targeted area of effect with a damage over time component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe, dot |spellshield = will only block one tick's worth of damage. |additional = * Life Form Disintegration Ray's trajectory updates gradually (Vel'Koz will not rotate instantly by rapidly moving the cursor from one of his sides to the other) * Life Form Disintegration Ray's damage is dealt irregularly (every third tick hits for twice the amount) }} Previous Quotes Battlecast= ;Attacking * ;Movement * ;Taunt (Howling Abyss) * ;Taunting an Enemy Yordle * * ;Taunting an Enemy * * ;Taunting an Enemy * Patch History ** *** Red beam VFX are no longer missing. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 520 from . ** Health growth increased to 88 from 76. ;V7.19 * ** Tentacles no longer abruptly transition during animations. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V6.15 * General ** '''Arclight Vel'Koz's' spawning portal no longer sits on top of his tentacles during his respawn animation. ;V6.11 * ** Slow decay duration increased to seconds from * ** Base damage reduced to from ** Enemies hit gain an stack once every seconds, up to 3 times. Enemies that become Researched during the channel are dealt true damage for the remainder of its duration ;V6.10 * ** AP ratio increased to from * ** AP ratio increased to from ;V6.9 * ** Per-level damage reduced to 8 from 10 ** applying stacks ** Has a ratio * ** If it kills a target Vel'Koz restores mana ** Target indicator being visible to enemies * ** Initial AP ratio reduced to from ** Detonation AP ratio reduced to from % AP)}} * ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Enemies with 3 stacks are marked as Researched for 7 seconds. Damage from basic attacks and abilities refreshes this duration. ** Researched enemies are dealt true damage ** Base damage increased to from ** AP ratio increased to from ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ;V6.2 * ** Doing various strange things if cast right when Vel'Koz last-hits a target ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana increased to from ** Mana growth reduced to 42 from 45 ;V5.16 * ** Reactivation delay reduced to seconds from ** Secondary bolts range increased to 1100 from 900 ;V5.6 * ** Vel'Koz can cancel it early by taking ;V4.13 * ** Area of effect width increased to 88 from 65 to match visuals * ** Range increased to 1550 from 1500 to match visuals ;V4.12 * ** Bolt will split right after Vel'Koz dies ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 16 from 12 ;V4.4 * General ** Texture update to Classic ;V4.3 * Added }} Category:Vel'Koz Category:Champion history